Fairy (des)tales
by Claidheamor
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune et incompétente écrivaine qui se décida à écrire des contes de fée, Destiel... OS DESTIEL AU


**Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle OS Destiel AU! Vous savez, je suis une fervente adoratrice des contes revisités (j'aime d'ailleurs beaucoup l'épisode de Supernatural à propos de cela) alors je me suis dit "et pourquoi pas faire des contes mais en Destiel?" Vous trouvez pas ça intéressant? Moi si! Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Bon ce sera bien sûr un peu fleur bleu mais c'est un conte de fée alors pas de critiques! Par contre il se peut que les chapitres mettent longtemps à arriver car écrire un conte est loin d'être facile. J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'oubliez pas les commentaires en me disant si vous avez reconnu le conte :3**

_Le petit trench-coat_

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon du nom de Castiel. Il était, bienveillant, altruiste et d'une beauté incontestable. Il était aussi, constamment vêtu d'un trench-coat qui lui avait valu ce surnom de "petit trench-coat". Il habitait dans une chaumière près d'une forêt, avec ses frères et ses sœurs, dans un cadre calme et sans histoire. Un jour son frère Michael lui soudoya cette requête.  
"Petit trench-coat, amène cette tarte à la cerise et cette bouteille de bière à notre cher frère Lucifer qui habite au fond des ces bois. Il est en ce moment d'une fureur sans égal et je suis sûr qu'il te sera gré si tu lui apportais ces quelques présents."  
Castiel n'étant pas un mauvais garçon, accepta sa requête malgré la peur qu'il ressentait envers son colérique de frère. Il prit donc le petit panier de bois tressé avec les victuailles et après avoir salué sa famille, prit le chemin menant à la dite masure.

Sur la route, le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que le chemin qu'il entreprenait était fort long et se dit que cela reviendrait à plus court si il coupait par les bois. Il ne s'y était jamais aventuré mais rêvait depuis bien longtemps de le faire. Il changea donc de direction et s'engouffra dedans. Les arbres de ces lieux étaient gigantesques, leurs majestueuses feuilles vertes étaient éclatantes de santé et leur écorce était semblable au bois poli des maisons villageoises. Cela sentait l'humus et l'herbe fraîchement remuée, Castiel en était enchanté et sautillait ici et là accompagné par le chant des oiseaux et le bourdonnement des abeilles. Il trouva même, cachées derrière un bosquet, des chanterelles attendant patiemment qu'on les cueille.  
"Mon frère Gabriel pourra peut-être nous les cuisiner." Pensa-t-il en joie.  
Il commença à les cueillir une à une et remarqua qu'un piquet de bois était planté parmi ceux-ci, recouvert de mousse. Il releva la tête et constata que c'était un panneau, caché par le feuillage, avec écrit en grossières lettres noires:

"_**Attention au loup**_."

Il fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de loups depuis la grande chasse il y a des années de cela. Ce panneau ne devait pas être à jour mais Castiel étant de nature prudente, il se décida tout de même à repartir au plus vite de cette forêt, et de rejoindre le chemin au-dehors.  
Malheureusement, alors qu'il voulait en sortir, il s'enfonça au contraire plus profondément dans la forêt et se perdit finalement. Il arriva dans une partie plus sombre que le reste des bois et ne voyait même plus le chemin creusé par les pas des autres voyageurs. Il commençait à avoir peur et regardait dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu de lumière. Mais les branches s'étaient comme refermées sur lui et il ne voyait pas à plus de cinq mètres. Il regretta immédiatement de s'y être aventuré sans carte.  
Alors qu'il allait avancer pour continuer, il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna en scrutant les ténèbres.  
Mais il ne vit rien.  
Il déglutit avec peine et avança encore, mais cette fois en accélérant le pas et entendit le même bruissement. Des sueurs froides se mirent à couler le long de sa nuque et il se mit à courir, terrifié à l'idée qu'on lui suivait. Il sentait bel et bien une présence courant derrière lui et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point car il était tout seul et sans défense.  
Malheureusement le destin décida de se jouer de lui et il trébucha sur une racine cachée sous des hautes herbes et s'étala de tout son long dans la mousse rêche du sol en poussant un cri. Il se retourna et voyant deux grands yeux verts le fixer dans l'obscurité, il poussa un nouveau cri et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à un arbre.

"C'est le loup..." souffla Castiel de terreur.

Celui-ci, sortit d'un pas lent des fourrés, laissant découvrir au petit trench-coat son poursuivant. C'était un homme, grand, aux cheveux châtains coiffés en pique où deux oreilles de loup pointaient de chaque côté de son crâne. Si Castiel n'était pas aussi terrifié il aurait put dire qu'il était très séduisant. Cependant lorsqu'il s'approcha plus -le faisant reculer encore un peu- il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux légèrement vitreux et qu'il semblait amaigri. Lorsqu'il fut à côté de ses pieds, Castiel remarqua qu'il soufflait fort, se tenant le ventre avec la main. Il aurait bien voulu savoir de quoi il souffrait mais il était totalement tétanisé et n'osait même pas bouger le petit doigt. L'homme le regarda longuement, déglutissant souvent. Puis il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler et le petit trench-coat se rendit compte que ça lui semblait être pénible. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il ferma les yeux, s'affalant sur Castiel qui poussa un nouveau cri, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'homme s'était juste évanoui et il dormait, en ronflant faiblement sur le torse de notre héros. Il resta un instant paralysé, n'osant bouger. Mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir se relever, il se dégagea doucement et reprit son panier pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cependant sa gentillesse hors du commun prit le dessus, et il s'arrêta, se demandant si c'était réellement bien de le laisser ainsi seul. Après tout il ne l'avait pas vraiment attaqué.

"Je ne puis le laisser comme ça..." pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il s'accroupit donc à côté de lui et le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait l'air sacrément mal en point, ses joues creuses et ses cernes démontraient d'une grande fatigue. Mais plus il le regardait plus il sentait quelque chose se nicher au fond de son cœur. C'était une douleur si désagréable mais tellement bénéfique...C'est sans doute cela qui le fit changer d'avis. Car après un long soupir, il le prit sur son dos et se mit à le porter.

Il l'emmena à un ruisseau, situé dans une petite clairière, dont il avait entendu le clapotement contre les rochers. Il y faisait plus clair et il fut soulagé de ne plus ressentir cette oppression qu'il avait dans ces bois sombres. Puis il posa délicatement l'inconnu sur la berge et prit le torchon qu'il y avait au fond de son panier. Il le trempa dans l'eau claire puis posa la tête de son inconnu sur ses genoux et passa doucement le tissu humide sur son visage couvert de saletés. Tandis qu'il le faisait, il admira cet homme qui lui semblait si beau. Il contempla ses petites tâches de rousseur sur le bout de son nez, ses longs cils noirs et sa bouche charnue. Il était décidemment très craquant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi cet homme -ou plutôt cet homme-loup- qui endormi ressemblait à un ange, lui avait couru après. Ce n'était pas si prudent que ça de le laisser ainsi sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait peut-être voulu le dévorer, mais lorsqu'il le regardait rien ne pouvait laisser penser une telle chose et le laissait donc là. Soudain il vit ses oreilles frémirent, faisant de petits soubresauts et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, se fendant pendant une fraction de seconde comme ceux d'un chat. Voyant le visage surpris de Castiel penché sur lui, il sursauta et s'écarta aussi vite que l'éclair, faisant tomber le petit trench-coat en arrière. Puis son nez se plissa et un grognement sourd et menaçant lui sortit du fond de la gorge. Castiel déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"J-je ne te veux pas de mal, je t'assure...Tu t'es évanoui alors je t'ai amené ici parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre..." bégaya-t-il en toute honnêteté.

L'homme-loup continua de le fixer de ses yeux verts absinthes, restant toujours silencieux et se demandant sans doute si il pouvait croire ce qu'il disait. Ses oreilles s'agitaient signe d'une intense réflexion. Puis un grognement puissant sortit de son ventre et il détourna un instant le regard. Il se tint le ventre et gémit, sans pour autant cesser de regarder Castiel avec méfiance. Ce dernier plissa les yeux.

"Oh je vois...Tu as faim n'est ce pas?"

Castiel voulut se retourner mais un grognement l'en dissuada. Alors il leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne prenait pas d'armes et attrapa doucement son panier. Il en sortit la tarte à la cerise et la lui montra. L'homme cessa de grogner et regarda d'un air indécis la nourriture appétissante.

"C'est à la cerise." dit Castiel, "Si tu as faim, je te la donnes avec plaisir."

Il espérait que c'était la tarte qui l'intéressait et non autre chose de beaucoup plus...saignant. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à un mètre de lui, son ventre criant trop famine pour pouvoir refuser. Castiel posa la tarte sur le sol et l'inconnu la prit à deux mains, en se léchant la lèvre supérieur. Il allait mordre dedans mais s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Castiel, qui lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Alors il se mit à la dévorer à pleine dent sans aucune pitié. Il produisait de petits grognements de satisfaction, la nourriture divine sustentant son estomac aussi vide qu'un canyon. Castiel le regardait, fasciné par sa mâchoire puissante déchirant la tarte et par sa pomme d'Adam qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il eu tout finit, même la bière, il lâcha un soupir d'aise et sourit, enfin rassasié. Il regarda Castiel et lui lança un sourire, empli de remerciements sincères, qui le firent rougir.

"Merci." dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Le petit trench-coat sourit, heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. L'homme s'étira longuement et il attendit qu'il ai finit pour pouvoir lui poser des questions.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Dean. Dean Wolfchester." répondit le loup en se léchant sensiblement les babines.

"Moi c'est Castiel. Mais tout le monde m'appelle petit trench-coat."

Dean eu un rire amusé qui sonna comme du cristal dans les oreilles de Castiel, ce rire lui semblant le plus beau qu'il n'ai jamais entendu.

"Petit trench-coat hein? Oui je peux comprendre..." marmonna-t-il en le scrutant de haut en bas, "Moi je vais t'appeler Cas."

Il rigola à nouveau et cette fois Castiel l'accompagna. Ce surnom lui plaisait et sonnait très bien dans la bouche de Dean. Il le préférait mille fois à "petit trench-coat".

"Donc Cas...Que faisais-tu seul au milieu de ces bois?"

"J'apportais à mon grand-frère cette tarte à la cerise et cette petite bouteille de bière."

Dean grimaça.

"Je suis désolé. Je me suis jeté dessus sans me poser de questions..."

"Ce n'est pas grave." le rassura Castiel (puis il marqua une pause), "Mais pourquoi me suivais-tu?"

Le loup s'agita, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"En fait...J'ai senti l'odeur de ta tarte encore chaude et comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais point mangé, ma...ma partie bestial a prit le dessus." avoua-t-il un peu honteux.

"Ah bon? J'ai toujours cru que les loups mangeaient du gibier...euh...rarement chassé...enfin..."

Son regard devient plus dur, visiblement vexé.

"Tu pensais que je mangeais de la chair humaine? Désolé de te décevoir mais ça c'était mes ancêtres qui mangeaient des petites filles vierges perdues dans les bois. Je ne mange que de la viande venant de restaurants ou fast-foods comme tout le monde..."

"Tu vas dans des restaurants?" s'étonna Castiel, pensant qu'il se nourrissait de ce qu'il y avait dans les bois.

"Ca m'arrive oui, quand je trouve de l'argent. Avec un bonnet, les humains n'y voient que du feu. Mais ces derniers temps je n'en trouvais point d'où ma grande faim."

Il hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il avait eu des préjugés non fondés et s'en voulait un peu. Après tout rien mis à part ses oreilles permettait de savoir qu'il était un homme-loup. Il aurait même pu devenir mannequin. Finalement Dean se leva, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, ses oreilles bougeant de haut en bas.

"Tu sais...Cela fait longtemps que je parcours seul ces bois et je dois t'avouer que je le connais aussi bien que ma poche. Il me semble connaître l'endroit où vit ton frère et, t'étant redevable, je serais honoré si tu acceptais que je t'escortes jusqu'à sa demeure."

"Je ne voudrais pas te déranger..." répondit Castiel, néanmoins touché par sa proposition.

"J'insiste."

Le petit trench-coat hésita un instant. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et ne pourrait jamais retrouver son chemin. Et puis la perspective de faire la route en compagnie de quelqu'un -qui plus est charmant- lui paraissait fort agréable. Il soupira.

"Très bien...J'accepte."

Dean lui sourit chaleureusement.

"A la bonne heure! Partons-nous maintenant?"

"Il serait peut-être préférable que vous vous reposiez d'abord..." l'arrêta-t-il, inquiet quant à son état précédent.

"Je vais mieux, et cela grâce à toi. Je n'ai nul besoin de me reposer." répondit-il en plongeant son regard absinthe dans ses yeux bleus azurs, le faisant rougir plus que raison.

"Bon hé bien hâtons-nous dans ce cas."

Castiel découvrit qu'effectivement Dean connaissait très bien le bois. Il se déplaçait habilement dans le feuillage, changeant parfois de direction sans même qu'il y ai de panneau, sifflotant une musique rock qui lui semblait avoir entendu un jour. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient ainsi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, fasciné par ses yeux verts, semblables aux feuilles des arbres les entourant. Il était décidément très beau et Castiel se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, son cœur battant à tout rompre chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers lui et lui souriait. Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux dés le premier regard, dés les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcé. Il avait entendu parler de ce que les gens du pays appelaient "coup de foudre", annonce d'un amour aussi subit que puissant. C'était souvent réciproque et beaucoup de personnes en avait été atteint. Tellement qu'ils avaient failli renommer ce pays. Le pays _Deskontesdefez. _Il avait toujours d'ailleurs, trouvé ce nom bizarre. Mais il savait également que lorsque l'heure de se quitter sera venue, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé que jamais ils ne retrouvent la maison de son frère. Qu'ils se perdent et restent ensemble pour toujours. Dean tourna le tête et Castiel vit ses oreilles se redresser. Il plissa le nez.

"Il y a quelqu'un..." grogna-t-il, ses oreilles guettant un bruit tandis qu'il plissait les yeux.

"C'est peut-être un animal..." hasarda Castiel en soupirant de bonheur, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dean le rendant plus beau que jamais.

"Non...C'est humain, je le sens...C'est pas bon signe."

Soudain ses oreilles se levèrent et il prit violemment Castiel par les épaules, le plaquant contre un arbre, sa main sur sa bouche. Le petit trench-coat arrêta de respirer, inquiet par la peur qui semblait se lire sur le visage de Dean mais également parce que leurs torses se touchaient dangereusement, le faisant rougir. Il entendit soudain un craquement derrière eux et après avoir fait comprendre à Dean qu'il n'allait pas crier, il se retourna pour voir ce qui semblait l'inquiéter. Il vit un homme noir de peau, au chapeau tyrolien et à la veste en peau de daim regardant les alentours. Il portait un fusil de chasse sur l'épaule et d'après la ceinture où pendaient plusieurs peaux d'animaux, Castiel déduit que c'était un chasseur. Il avait l'air plutôt menaçant et semblait chercher quelque chose. Le petit trench-coat se recacha et attendit qu'il s'éloigne un peu.

"Qui est-ce?" chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Dean qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Un chasseur du nom de Gordon." murmura-t-il en grimaçant, "Il me cherche depuis des semaines pour que me tuer et me mettre sur son tableau de chasse. C'est à cause de lui que je ne pouvais me sustenter."

"Mais c'est horrible!"

"C'est un chasseur." répondit-il simplement, une haine sans nom dans le regard.

Lorsqu'ils furent totalement sûr qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, Dean soupira et ses oreilles se baissèrent. Il regarda ensuite Castiel qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et le regardait intensément dans les yeux.

"Euh...J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Tu-tu peux te pousser? Il faut que l'on reprenne le chemin..."

Dean baissa la tête, constatant l'écart inexistant qu'il y avait entre leurs deux corps. Il s'écarta rapidement et détourna le regard.

"Bien sûr. C'est par là." dit-il en se retournant.

Castiel reprit son souffle et rattrapa Dean qui s'éloignait. Bizarrement il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir éviter que Castiel voit son visage, soudain rouge comme si il faisait froid, alors que c'était pourtant l'été...

Il marchèrent encore quarante minutes puis Castiel commença à se plaindre que ses pieds le faisaient souffrir. Comme il restait tout de même encore vingt minutes de marche, Dean accepta qu'il se repose cinq minutes. Ils trouvèrent un coin, caché par des buissons et assez éclairé et décidèrent de s'y installer. Castiel posa son dos sur un arbre centenaire et Dean fit de même à côté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, silencieux et respirant l'air empli de la senteur de l'humus puis Castiel décida à prendre la parole.

"Que vas-tu faire quand nous nous serons séparés?"

Dean soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"Je vais rester dans ces bois comme toujours je penses. C'est là qu'était ma famille et je suppose que c'est ici que je mourrais...Je ne me vois pas vraiment aller autre part...Et toi après la visite chez ton grand-frère?"

"Je retournerais sans doute chez mes autres frères et sœurs...Je ne changes pas d'endroits non plus en fin de compte."

Il marqua une pause, repensant à la phrase qu'il lui avait dit.

"Tu n'as donc plus de famille?" demanda-t-il

Il eut un sourire triste.

"Hé non...J'avais avant un petit frère. Sam. Il était très intelligent, tellement gentil et adorable...Il était vraiment tout pour moi. Mais il a été tué par des chasseurs alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit louveteau."

"Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas? Tu risques toi aussi de subir le même sort non?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est mon territoire, le territoire de mes ancêtres mais avant tout c'est l'endroit qui garde le souvenir de mon frère. Comme je n'ai pas de raison de partir, je reste seul dans cette forêt. Avec mes souvenirs."

Castiel trouvait cette histoire très triste. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider mais ce qui était fait était fait...Alors comme il se sentait impuissant il lui prit doucement la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolé."

Dean le remercia d'un sourire et lui serra la main en retour. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et une tension monta d'un seul coup entre les deux hommes et tous deux eurent la même pensée tandis qu'ils regardaient avidement la bouche de l'autre. Castiel sentit sa température corporelle monter d'au moins dix degrés en un instant et son souffle devenir plus rauque. Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler l'envie qui montait alors, de peur de lui paraître trop agressif, il détourna la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et retira sa main. Le charme se rompue en un instant et tous deux restèrent silencieux, n'osant plus se regarder.

"On...on devrait repartir..." proposa Castiel en se frottant la nuque.

"Oui. Faisons cela." marmonna Dean.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin, sans vraiment se reparler car chaque fois qu'ils le désiraient, le cœur se mettait à battre très fort, amenant le rouge aux joues et empêchant toute parole cohérente. Castiel savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du but et cela le rendait malheureux. Ils 'allaient sans doute plus jamais se revoir où alors très rarement et il se devait de dire à Dean qu'en si peu de temps il était tombé amoureux de lui pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Mais c'était trop rapide et se disait que jamais Dean n'accepterait ses sentiments. Ils arrivèrent aux bouts des vingt minutes qu'il avait prédit sur un carrefour où deux chemins se dessinaient à travers les fourrées. Dean se tourna vers lui et prit une longue inspiration, semblant d'un seul coup épuisé.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Prend celui que tu veux, les deux mènent à la chaumière de ton frère."

"Ah...Bon très bien...Alors merci." dit-il, penaud.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, toutes ces paroles non dites bloquées dedans. Voyant qu'il ne dirait plus rien, Castiel soupira et se dirigea vers le chemin de droite. Dean se mordit la lèvre et leva la main pour l'arrêter.

"Attends!" s'exclama-t-il.

Le petit trench-coat se retourna, de l'espoir dans le regard. Mais lorsque Dean le regarda il ne sut plus quoi dire et toute sa volonté s'évapora. Il détourna le regard avec gêne, ses oreilles s'affaissant.

"Euh, B-Bon voyage..." marmonna-t-il.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la ferma, ses yeux emplis de regrets.

"Merci." dit-il en se retournant.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings. C'était les adieux les plus minables qu'il lui avait été donné de dire. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait et était maintenant déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait. Castiel avait été la seule personne rencontrée depuis des années, le seul l'ayant sauvé également mais le seul ayant fait battre son cœur. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour pouvoir avouer ses sentiments, préférant les cacher aux yeux de tous et paraître...être comme un animal. Un loup. Il se retourna en soupirant, les mains dans les poches. Il ne le reverrait jamais se disait-il et il allait rester seul. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus passaient devant ses yeux, la première chose qu'il ai vu de lui, tellement sublimes qu'il s'était cru au paradis pendant quelques secondes. Il se remémorait déjà les courts moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Il avait sincèrement envie de se retourner pour lui courir après mais le chemin qu'il avait prit était divisé en plusieurs, menant tous au même point mais empêchant toute poursuite. Mais il n'avait pas oublié le deuxième chemin, plus court qu'il pouvait emprunter. Il fallait qu'il le revoit et qu'il lui dise. A tout prix. Alors il s'arrêta et se retourna. Puis il se mit à courir pour revenir là où ils s'étaient séparés. Il prit le chemin de gauche et envoya toute l'énergie du désespoir qui lui était permis de donner à ses jambes pour courir aussi vite que le vent. Il voulait passer sa vie avec Castiel, il l'avait ressenti, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Alors il accéléra, Castiel souriant devant ses yeux.

Il vit, au bout de dix minutes de course, la chaumière du frère de Castiel apparaître, en plein milieu d'une clairière. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, respirant comme un bœuf, le dos courbé. Il essuya la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et attendit d'avoir reprit entièrement son souffle pour aller toquer à la porte. Il remarqua une note sur la porte et il l'arracha du bois pour la lire.

_"Je suis parti voir mon ami Balthazar._

_Si vous veniez me rendre visite, revenez plus tard._

_Lucifer."_

Dean fit la moue. Apparemment Castiel avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il allait attendre qu'il arrive mais se dit qu'il allait bien s'ennuyer car le chemin qu'il prenait était fort long. Et comme le propriétaire de la maison n'était pas là il ne s'interdit pas d'entrer. Il tira la bobinette et entra dans la demeure. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau, sa gorge sèche après cette course effrénée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le lit du propriétaire où un chapeau à bords longs trainait dessus. Alors une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, le faisant sourire. Il allait faire une petite surprise à Castiel.

Lorsque Castiel arriva enfin, son visage était triste et fermé. Dean était parti et il sentait comme un vide à l'intérieur de son cœur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retourner et tout lui avouer...Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et c'était trop tard. Il soupira et s'avança vers la porte. Il toqua trois petits coups, pas très enjoué à l'idée de voir son frère.

"Qui est là?" fit une voix depuis la chaumière.

La voix de son frère lui paraissait tellement enrouée qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait malade.

"C'est moi ton frère, petit trench-coat, je t'apporte...euh...des champignons." répondit-il.

"Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra." cria-t-il.

Castiel obéit et tira donc la bobinette, ouvrant la porte. Lorsque Dean, qui dans le lit, avec le chapeau sur la tête le vit, il se cacha sous la couverture ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son visage.

"Pose donc ton panier sur la huche et viens me voir cher frère."

Le petit trench-coat obéit et se dirigea vers le lit puis s'assit sur la couverture en regardant ce qu'il pensait être son frère avec perplexité.

"Mon frère, comme tu as des bras musclés!"

"C'est pour mieux t'embrasser mon enfant." répondit Dean en souriant.

"Mon frère comme tu as de beaux yeux!" s'extasia-t-il, se disant qu'ils lui rappelaient Dean.

"C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant."

"Mon frère comme tu as de grandes oreilles!" dit-il en voyant le chapeau se surélever légèrement à cause de ses oreilles de loup.

"C'est pour mieux t'écouter mon enfant."

"Mon frère, comme tu as de...belles lèvres?" souffla-t-il en reconnaissant celles de Dean qu'il avait si longtemps détaillé.

"C'est pour mieux t'embrasser Castiel!" s'exclama Dean en enlevant son chapeau et se jetant sur lui.

Castiel poussa un cri de surprise tandis que les lèvres de Dean se posaient sauvagement sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion. Le petit trench-coat fut directement et entièrement à sa merci et ne bougea plus, perdu dans les lèvres douces de Dean. Lorsque ce dernier se recula enfin, les oreilles frémissantes, Castiel le regarda avec incompréhension en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

"D-Dean? C'est bien toi? Et tu..." souffla-t-il tandis que des larmes de joie se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

"Je voulais te faire une surprise et puis...Il fallait que je te revois. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et rien que pour ça je te trouves admirable et...Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi et que...que tu étais la seule chose qui pouvait me faire partir d'ici. Car où que tu iras, je te suivrais parce que...parce que je t'aime Cas." murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Castiel en resta muet et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus bel. Dean Wolfchester l'aimait et avait décidé de rester avec lui. Il était si heureux...

"Je t'aime aussi Dean." sourit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Dean sourit et ses yeux absinthe s'illuminèrent de joie tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore une fois langoureusement, à cheval sur son véritable amour, et leurs mains se baladant dans leur chevelure respectif et partageant se moment de bonheur ultime qu'était leur premier baiser.

Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas du chasseur Gordon, qui passant par là, avait entendu le cri de Castiel et était rentré dans la maison. Et avait découvert avec stupeur deux garçons s'embrassant avec passion sur un lit. Il avait alors reçu l'illumination et était reparti, s'étant lui aussi décidé, à se trouver l'être aimé.

_**-FIN-**_

**Alors ça vous a plu? Moi en tout cas je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, ce chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D (et peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres)**


End file.
